Memorial Lane
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Tohru's decides to go through her photo albums one night she found a picture of her folks from when she was younger.
1. White Hawk

-1_Summary: Tohru Honda reflects on the final memories that she has with her father. The song is called 'We Are One' from Lion King _

A young teenage girl with urban brown hair and cerulean blue, dough shaped eyes, sat on her bed with her head bowed. Pictures of the past and pictures of the present were scattered all over her baby pink duvet. All of which held such meaning, all except one. One that no one knew she had for she hid it well. The particular photo had always haunted her memories. As memories that she had thought were long forgotten had slowly started to return, she gently slipped into unconsciousness and fell backwards her arms at her sides and picture still in hand while the others spread around her.

_**As you go through life you'll see there is do much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we dreamed. But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams have come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one.**_

(Flashback 13 years)

A three year old Tohru was running around in a park jumping and skipping like a newly born fawn in spring time. A tall man with dark brown hair stood in the shadows of a Sakura Tree, taking slow drags of his fag. Wearing plain black pants and a tucked in white shirt, his green blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched his daughter giggle with glee and excitement. He put out his smoke and stood from his perch on the park bench.

"Tohru, come on it's time to head home!" The man called out to his daughter. He watched as the little girl stood and ran over to him.

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

Kneeling down with his arms open, she squealed with glee as she jumped into his arms. The father stood and spun around with her in his arms.

'"Daddy, Daddy! Did you see me daddy?! I gots to pet the wabbit, Daddy!" said Tohru in her cute little way.

(End FlashBack)

_If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me, the way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?_

(FlashBack12 years)

"Hey Hun, it's almost time. So come on and wake up before the little tyrant wakes you up instead." said the once famous Red Butterfly. Kyoko kneeled by the side of her husbands bed along with her little daughter Tohru. Their husband/father lay on his back with one palm open, that had a little surprise, shaving cream!. The two mischief makers were giggling up a storm as they tried to calm them selves down.

_**Even those who are broad, are with us as we are one. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside, we are one.**_

Kyoko ran the feather down the side of his face gently, so that it tickled him. Only thing is they a little groan in return. Tohru took the feather from her mother's hand to her mother's surprise. Knowing all of her father's weak points, she ran the feather under his nose and in which they had definitely got the response they had wanted. He had raised his hand and then WHAM!!!

All over his face was shaving cream. As he slid his hand down his face, he slowly opened his eyes and said "I hate Mondays…" He looked to his side and saw that his most precious things were rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

An idea had suddenly hit him, as he let a little smirk light up his face he looked at them with a cheeky glint in his eyes, he shouted "Bear Hug!!" The girls stopped and starred at him then screamed and ran out of the room once again howling with laughter as he gave chase. Trying to catch them and smear shaving cream all over them. Which in the end turned into a food fight.

_**We are one you and I, we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you face, you will find when you see we are one.**_

The happy memories oh Tohru's past made silent tears slip down her cheeks as a small smile slid onto her face. Knocking was heard at her door. As it slid open it revealed Shigure Sohma, as he walked up to the side of her bed he saw the pictures an smile most of them, but the one that made him smile the most was when saw the picture in her hand. He put all the pictures away and put the one that she was holding on her night stand. He tucked her in and silently crept out.

But before he closed the door he said "Good night my little flower…"

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

_Family, family, we are one._

As the clouds moved out of the way of the moons luminous rays, it shone upon the the photo through the window revealing the image. In the photo was a three year old Tohru, her mother Kyoko and her father.

BlackFire-Please read and review


	2. Red Butterfly

-1"She Believes in You"

Lyrics by Lebo M.  
Performed by Lebo M.

Summary: tohru's memories of her mother.

As the little onigiri awoke with a flash of fright. She bolted up straight, seeing that the photos from the previous night were not there she started getting antsy and looked to see that her most prized one wasn't there either. She looked around with great fright looking for her treasures. Only to find them all at the end of the bed, and then she looked on her night stand to see that her treasure sat there waiting for her to pick it up. As she starred at it for a last time she got dressed and put the photo away in her skirt pocket. Once again memories flooded her mind, except only this time, they were reminders of her mother.

_She'll be there _

_To guide and protect you _

_She will be there _

_To see it through _

(Flashback 9 years)

As Kyoko Honda wandered around the house searching for the mallet, only to find that it was already in the back yard. On the ground laid 10 watermelons scattered all over the place. As she called out to her daughter, she played some music in the back round and told her what to do as she tied a blindfold over Tohru's eyes.

_She'll lift you up _

_When you stumble and fall _

_She'll always be there _

_To heed to your call _

_You've got to realize _

_How she'd sacrifice _

_Nine months of her life _

_To mother your child _

_Remember_

"Okay Tohru, now remember to find out what your birthday present is you have to smash the watermelons and then salvage the remains and find the paper that says you name on it." said Kyoko and she blew the whistle.

Tohru swung the mallet around and then slammed it down full force, **BAM!!** one watermelon, **BAM!! **another, **BAM!! **yet again another direct hit and… **CRACK!! **the flower pot split in half. The land lord of their flat who apparently lived next door looked at them and started shouting his head off. They both fell over laughing and rolling around which soon ended in a wrestling match.

_She loves you _

_She really loves you _

_She believes in you _

_She truly loves you _

_In matrimony _

_You took her from her home _

_Said she'd never be lonely _

_In your happy home _

(FlashBack 6 years)

"Happy birthday!!" shouted everyone. Her best friends and parents were there.

"Thank you everyone. I'm just glad that you all came today." she said with her head bowed and big smile upon her face.

"Hurry up and blow out the candles Tohru!" Said Uo-chan.

_Treat her like a queen _

_She'll make you her king _

_She'll never desert you _

_If you truly love her _

_She loves you _

_She really loves you _

_She believes in you _

_She truly loves you _

_When times are hard _

_You can find a way _

_He'll never forsake you _

_He'll show you the way _

_He'll give you love _

As Tohru looked around the room she smiled from ear to ear and then blew out the candles whilst repeatedly saying in her mind "_I wish that , Uo-chan, Hana-Chan, Okaa-san and ojii-san will never be sad." _ Tohru knew that her wish wouldn't do that much good, but the least she could do was try.

(End flashbacks)

_She loves you _

_She really loves you _

_She believes in you _

_She truly loves you _

_When times are hard _

_You can find a way _

_He'll never forsake you _

_He'll show you the way _

_He'll give you love _

As a tear once again slid down her cheek, a knock was heard at the kitchen door. A voice was heard on the other side.

"Hey Tohru, you almost done in there?" said you Kyo Sohma.

She smiled and wiped away her silent tears saying back "Yup, just finished breakfast. Go sit down and I'll bring it out." She replaced her frown with her normal big smile and took the food out, knowing that today was going to be a normal, cheerful and blissful day.

_She believes in you _

_She truly loves you _

Thanks again and please review- BlackFire


End file.
